Ghost Girl
by Lizzy Light99
Summary: Join Kitty as she and her brother fight to save the world... And getto class on time. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Characters

_**Meet the Characters**_

Kasumi Katharine Kurosaki... Kasumi goes by the nickname Kitty as well it is much easier to remember and pronounce. Main narrator of the story. Hair: Golden/sun kissed. Eyes: Golden. Siblings: twin brother, two younger sisters.

Ichigo Kurosaki... Ichigo is Kitty's twin brother though they do not look alike. Hair: Orange. Eyes: Brown. Siblings: twin sister, two younger sisters. Secondary narrator, like if Kitty is not there when something important happens. Don't worry, I'll write his name under chapter title.

Yuzu Kurosaki... Younger sister of the pair. Not an important character, but I want to be safe if I decide to make her important sometime. Siblings: twin sister, older brother, older sister.

Karin Kurosaki... A more important character then her twin, Karin may narrate one or two chapters in the future, but not at the start. Siblings: twin sister, older brother, older sister.

Masaki Kurosaki... mother of the group, Masaki is well liked by everyone. A sad story I will get into later... let's just say she will never get to meet Rukia.

Isshin Kurosaki... a man with an unknown past, Isshin is the father of four.

Rukia Kuchiki... adopted into the noble family of Kuchiki, Rukia has much expected of her. The reason the storyline can exist in the first place, Rukia has a pretty similar role as in the original.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The ghost by the river**_

"Kitty wake up" an annoying voice called, breaking me out of my dream, with more volume then needed. "I'm up" I moaned at him "you have to wake me up Ichigo?" "We promised to meet Tatsuki at the dojo in ten minutes" Ichigo said. That snapped me into action, and before mum called us down for breakfast, I was already dressed and down stairs. "I better not ask how you did that" mum said as she put the bowl of cereal down of the table,"Ichigo Kitty's already down and finishing her breakfast." That got him down quick, he hates getting beat by me at the simplest thing. Five minutes later we were off to the dojo, just me, mum and Ichigo. Nothing happened that was important for me to tell you, I beat Ichigo again, Tatsuki got him down two. At the end of the class mum came to pick us up, Ichigo stopped crying when she came, and we set off down past the river. We should have gone a different way. Ichigo stopped walking when we were half way down the path and looked at the river. Looking like she was about to jump in was a girl, a ghost I thought. "Keep walking Strawberry, we can't do anything to help" I told him, thinking that he knew the girl was a ghost... he didn't. Jetting off at full speed, yelling he had to go help her, Ichigo ran straight at the river. I blacked out then, and when I came to, I never felt as depressed in my life then at that moment. My mum was dead, in a position that suggests she was trying to protect Ichigo. He hadn't come round yet, I didn't want him two anyway, so I lit a fire to warn others of our presence and to keep us warm. "Kitty" came a week voice behind me "what happened to mum?" I had a dilemma then, I could... A: tell the truth, or B: say I killed her. I went with option A. "I don't know Ichi, I blacked out before this and when I came too, I found her like the way she was, protecting you" I told him, tears falling down my face.

And that was the last day I saw the smile he wore when she was around, as he never saw mum again.

**It's my first Bleach fanfic so I'm nervous. BTW I own nothing except Kitty Kurosaki, I came up with her. I cried when writing this, I hope you found it enjoyable to (it was tears of pride). Read and Review.**

**LizzyLight99**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**First Day**

Seven years have passed since mum died, Ichigo got to go to school but I had to stay home and look after dad. It got boring after a week so whenever I could I escaped to the river where the nightmare started and trained till my body would not hold me. It went on like that for several weeks before Tatsuki found me passed out on her way to see if I was ok, after me not going to school for weeks. She knew that I never got to go to school before; I was to sick and could not be out of the clinic for very long, so she wondered why I was not at school when I was able to. And so from that day on, Tatsuki came by after school and helped me get stronger. Now finally I'm able to go to school after passing an exam to see if I was ok to be in the same class as Ichigo, turns out that my score was past even that year and I could go in that class if I wanted or I could try the next group. I picked the class with my brother in. So this morning before school started I pulled Ichigo aside to tell him "No one other then Tatsuki knows were siblings, let's keep it that way." "Why Kitty" Ichigo asked oh so inisistently. "I don't want people to know I'm carrot-tops sister" I said "We can pull this off; there are lots of families with the last name Kurosaki." Just at that moment the front door slammed wide open, and I ran, and some of Ichigo's friends from school came in... Followed by a kid that looked way too young to be 15 and had the strangest fashion sense ever. "Did you hear a new girl is starting today" one of Ichigo's friends, this one had black hair and was kind of small, asked "She's supposed to be hot." Another one, this time a giant with brown hair, spoke "We'd better get to school before class starts, or we'll miss a chance to meet this new kid." I know Ichigo wants to get to school before me, so he stated "Chad's right" and pushed his friends out the door. Sneaking out the back window to avoid dads check up, I raced to school in an unconventional way... The roofs. Getting there easily six minutes before the bell rang.

(Ichigo's POV)

Kitty should be here now. It's more than wrong when I have to listen to Mizuiro talk about her like she was an object. I mean I know I can't tell them she's my sister but still it infuriates me that I can't defend her from them. "Class take your seats" the teacher said "we have a new student joining us from a small island."

_**The next chapter will have Kitty meeting her bros bestys. God I did not just type that.**_

_**TTYL.**_


	4. Update

**Hi this is LizzyLight and I thought that since I'm working on my new and existing stories that I might publish this character profile for my new story to make up for my inactivity. I am going to be writing a fanfiction about a fem!Kaneki and Fem!Rin Called ****_Tokyo Ghoul: The Blue Princess._****Well time for the character profile...**

Name: Kaneki Ken.

Species: Half-Demon.

Sub-Species: Half-Ghoul.

Hair colour: Brown/Black mostly, turns Blue/Black.

Eye colour: Grey mostly, turns electric blue.

Birth name: Rin Okumura.

Gender: Female.

Family: Brother called Yukio.

Love Interest: Hide.

Summon 1: Amaimon.

Summon 1 chant: Earth in thy heart, Fire in thy blood, I summon thee.

Summon 2: Samael aka Mephesto.

Summon 2 chant: Time in thy heart, Fire in thy blood, I summon thee.

Has a problem of summoning high-level demons.

**I will be continuing my stories when I get the muse back for them... I lost it.**

**Until I net post**

**LizzyLight99**

**XXX**


End file.
